The present invention relates to a sports shoe and, in particular, to a sneaker having a solid, thick, elastic sole and a reinforced upper toe cap.
Such sports shoes have had wide use as running shoes, gym shoes, or the like. They are light, but, nevertheless, provide sufficient support for the foot when running. In general, the upper quarters, i.e. toe and instep areas, and rear portions are formed of leather. Leather while supple is rather sturdy and cannot optimally adapt to the rolling motions of the foot during running. Particularly, the toe cap and the corresponding sole portion are not sufficiently flexible to comfortably roll with the runner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sports shoe of the type mentioned which, despite the closed toe cap and the thick sole of solid material, is able to optimally adjust to the rolling motions of the foot during running.